Letting Off Some Steam
by ShiverMeWhiskers
Summary: Chance and Jake, after a long, sweaty, hard day's work, decide to let off some steam in a way only they would... Chake (Jake top) slash oneshot. M/M SWAT Kats. Fetishes: Sweat, Edging, Grinding. Don't like it, don't read it! If you did like it, feel free to leave a review! :)


Chance sighed heartily as he set his trusty wrench on the worktable. He crossed his arms as he leant his back against the tool-cluttered desktop, his eyes resting on the car in front of him. He grinned widely, his eyes trailing the delicate hills and valleys of the hood's chrome interior.  
"Perfect," he said to himself. "That old lady's not gonna be needing our help unless - unless the Pastmaster summons a Dinosaur to step on that thing!" He paused, bringing one hand to the back of his neck, eyes shifting to the floor. "…Which is more than likely."  
Shaking some of the sweat free from his fur, he jumped up, grabbing the bonnet and closing it with a satisfying clonk. His smile bearing his ice-white teeth, he walked briskly through the door into his and Jake's home.

Jake sat up from the now-damp leather padding of the bench press. He hunched over to the left side of the bench, breathing heavily while lying his bare arms limply on his thighs. He chose not to wear much, adorning only a simple pair of cargo shorts that he usually used for workouts. As he wiped his forehead with his handpaw, his ears pricked up. Jake flared his nostrils, then sat up with a sigh.  
"Chance, there's no use tryin' to be all silent when you smell that loud," the apricot-furred kat smirked. "Stop sneaking around, ya sweat rag."  
Jake felt two familiar beefy kat arms encircle him from behind as Chance pulled him into an embrace.  
"Could say the same about you, Jake. You keep working out like this, either your arms'll fall off or you'll drown in sweat. Relax a li'l, kitty." Chance looked down tenderly at the kat beneath him. Unable to return the hug, Jake nuzzled his head against Chance's bicep. "Hey Jake. Guess What?" Chance teased. "I finished the car."  
The smaller kat looked up at him, eyes wide. "You mean including the-"  
"Yup," Chance cut him off with a tone of accomplishment. "That old lady's not gonna be pestering us anymore… probably."  
Kneeling on the bench press, Jake turned around to look Chance deeply in the eyes. "Good job, buddy." He leant forwards, their noses almost touching. "Y'know, this means me and you can have some more, uh… alone time, if you know what I mean."  
Chance blinked. "L… L-Like when?"  
Jake leaned further, whispering into his mate's ear. "Like right now."  
Chance's eyes went wide, then he started beaming giddily. He turned around to make for the gym exit, saying "O-Okay, I'll go get the-oof!"  
He was cut short as his lover expertly pinned him down on the floor mat they used for sparring that he was stood up on just a moment ago. His eyes blurred for a moment as he tried to gain his bearings. What came into focus was a red-furred kat pinning his arms above his head at the wrists with one hand as he undid his belt with the other.  
"When I say now…" Jake said as he shook his shorts off, exposing his already-hard manhood. "I mean now."

"J-Jake! What're you-hey!" Chance pleaded as the slender kat above him stripped him of his trousers as he struggled beneath. Sliding off his lover's underpants, Jake bunched them up in his free hand, brought them to his face and inhaled deeply. He exhaled with a shudder, his eyes closed lightly. Chance was confused at the gesture, but intrigued - this was a side of Jake he had never seen before. Rough, desperate, dominant.  
Throwing the underwear away, Jake straddled Chance, still pinning him to the floor. His nostrils flared as they took deep, loud breaths.  
"You're mine, kitty." Jake growled as he ground his length slowly but forcefully against Chance's stiffening dick. The striped tom tensed, then arched his neck backwards, fists clenching. Jake watched as Chance let out a long moan. Pulling back, Jake built a slow rhythm of thrusts that dragged their lengths against one another. Chance was panting, his cock now fully hard when Jake stopped. Wincing as the contact stopped, he tried to thrust against Jake, but was kept firmly in place by the smaller, more agile kat. "Not yet, Chance," Jake teased.  
The arm holding Chance's hands well away from his pulsating member bent outwards as Jake leaned down, bringing their faces closer. Chance closed his eyes, waiting for soft lips to touch his own. His eyes shot open as he felt something very different.

Chance sighed as Jake buried his face in the exposed yellow fur of his sweaty armpit. Jake took deep, drawn-out sniffs, savouring the virile, masculine scent of his partner. He sneaked a glance at the kat he held captive: Chance was whimpering – leant down like this, Jake's dick was once again against Chance's. He was close.  
Chance gasped as he felt a cool sensation against the side of his torso, turning his head to see Jake's tongue pressed against the base of his armpit. The lovers locked eyes, Jake shooting Chance a wink before dragging his tongue upwards and into Chance's armpit.  
"Oh, f-fuck…" was all Chance could muster as his armpit was slowly licked clean, Jake lovingly dragging his rough tongue over every part of the musky pit. Chance inhaled through clenched teeth as the cool tongue tantalised this unexpectedly sensitive area of his body. He sighed as Jake finished, only for him to repeat the slow, teasing process with his other armpit. He struggled under his mate, his cock ready to burst.

Jake lifted his head. The strong, purely masculine taste of Chance's perspiration played in his mouth as bead of sweat dropped from one of his whiskers. The temperature in the room was sweltering, or maybe it was just their combined body heat. Chance looked up at Jake, his eyes pleading for release. Jake smiled wryly down at him, then leant down once more, indulging his lover with a kiss. Chance was overpowered by his own potent musk as it bore down from Jake's face as they locked lips. Jake, sensing his lover's hesitation, rolled his eyes and promptly bit Chance's lip. Chance gasped in shock. Jake wasted no time in taking the open mouth as an invitation.  
The deep kiss surprised Chance, but he was pinned in place. The taste was salty, strong, manly. His expert tongue doing its work, Jake abruptly began grinding his dick against Chance's one final time. Chance melted as the deep kiss and rough thrusting against his crotch sent him into overdrive. Jake picked up his pace, feeling that his own orgasm rising. He broke the kiss, the two panting as they neared a simultaneous climax.  
Their moans turned to deep, rumbling growls as their roaring orgasms shook their bodies. Waves of pleasure spilled out of their cocks, coating Chance's front with hot, sticky kat cum. Chance never knew that he could shoot this much sperm. Jake let go of Chance's arms, collapsing onto his chest as the last few shots of seed squirted out from between their sweat and cum-coated bodies.  
Speechless, they lay there catching their breath. Chance looked at the kat lying on top of him, Jake's head rising and falling against his beefy, mustard-toned chest. After about a minute Jake rolled off of Chance. They lay on their backs side by side, basking in their sexual afterglow.

Jake finally spoke up. "You… You smell like a sweaty, cum-covered piece of kat, Chance." He laughed at his own joke, then sat up. He gazed up and down Furlong's messy, sweaty body. "But seriously - you'd better hit the showers, buddy."  
Chance brought his hands together to rest behind his head. He smiled with a knowing stare up at Jake. "Nah. I don't think I'm going anywhere."  
Jake's ears drooped. "Oh. Uh, sorry. Should I go in first, or…?"  
Chance chuckled at his partner's change in tone. "No, silly. Why do I need to use a shower when you've got a perfectly good tongue?"  
Jake brought a finger to his chin, pretending to think. He then grinned widely, licking his lips. His cock was already starting to get hard again. "I guess… you don't."


End file.
